This invention relates to screens for closure assemblies and in a preferred embodiment for patio doors, and windows.
In the art there exists numerous devices which provide screening to prevent insects from entering open windows and patio doors. These screening devices may be placed in position within a channel provided with the frame sections of typical window or door assemblies with the screen frame of a predetermined thickness so as to easily fit within the channel. Patio door screens may be slideable in a channel on a track assisted by rollers and moveable to and from the position wherein the screen blocks the opening when the door is in the open position and prevents insects from entering the dwelling, to a position away from the opening wherein the screen does not block the opening
More recently, roll out screen assemblies have been provided which include after-market products which are permanently fixed in position on or near an exterior frame section adjacent to the door opening. At this position when desired the screen may be rolled out from its housing at a fixed position and extend across the door opening when the door is in an open position. The screen of course may be accumulated on a roller in the housing and thereby provide the occupant with a clear unobstructed view of their yard. But such a construction has difficulty in providing an adequate barrier to insects. They are unsightly and are also costly and may be beyond the level of skill for a homeowner installation.
Other efforts therefore have been made to make roll screen constructions more invisible and yet functional. Such constructions may be found in Applicant""s prior granted patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,168 which teaches the use of a roll screen cassette contained within a framing section of a closure assembly which provides guides in the header and sill frames for the leading edge of the roll screen. This construction improves the barrier against insects but raises other issues. Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,936 that addresses a similar concept. However, such hidden constructions do require that the window frames be manufactured to required specifications to include a void wherein the roll screen may be inserted. Conceptually these patents provide a valuable approach but in one respect from an economic standpoint they require that existing window constructions be re-tooled for the required framing sections with the void for the hidden screen. Most manufacturers do not want to do this because of the cost of moulds and dies. There is therefore, still an unmet need yet unsatisfied which provides a screen construction which does not require an extensive amount of re-tooling.
Attempts have been made to provide roll screen constructions within its own frame for fastening to an existing window or door frame; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,979; U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,432; and finally U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,642. Particularly referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,642 as by way of example, there is taught a roll screen assembly which has a support frame which is fixed into position with the upper member (30), as best seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, including a compartment wherein the roll screen accumulates and pays out. The entire frame section therefore is fixed into position upon a typical frame for a door or a window which is adapted to the existing framing structure proximate the inner peripheral of the window or door frame. The roll screen frame is permanently fixed in position therefore and does not utilize any existing mounting portions available with the homeowner""s windows or doors. Further in the case of a patio door the roll screen frame does provide an obstacle at the threshold which will be discussed hereinafter.
Another example is found in such a fixed structure in relation to U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,432 wherein the roll screen frame, as best seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, is fixed in position and the roll screen is also fixed in position within the chamber compartment (40) on the brackets (41 and 46) wherein the screen pays out and accumulates. The handle portion or as it is referred to in the patent, the pulling posts (25) extends across the frame portions (28 and 28b) which are positioned in fixed relationship to span the door. Nothing within the reference teaches that the frame section supporting the roll screen may also move in relation to the door in a sliding motion as is with a typical planar screen door for a patio door (which typical screen does not include a roll screen component).
Some of the problems experienced with these prior art constructions include, with respect to the roll out doors, that a framing section is provided at the threshold of the assembly. This is true, for example, for screen doors manufactured by the Phantom Manufacturing Limited under the trademark xe2x80x9cPHANTOMxe2x80x9d(trademark) and by Monroe Tool and Die, and/or KSG Products for xe2x80x9cMIRAGExe2x80x9d(trademark) door screens. Typically, these products resemble U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,432 and require supplementary frame sections that extend around the door assembly which provide the obstacle adjacent to the threshold of the assembly. When the roll out screen is accumulated into the roll tube housing, the threshold remains as an obstacle to block the egress of an individual and particularly for those using wheel chairs, walkers and the like. People without particular challenges may simply step on the threshold obstacle and disform it to prevent the screen from rolling out and requiring an expensive repair. Further, such installations require expensive labour for installation and may be quite expensive in comparison to a typical sliding screen door which is not fixed in position.
Applicant is also aware of a product SCREEN AWAY(trademark) for retractable roll screen assemblies manufactured by Superior Building Products which provides such a device which includes approximately 18 to 24 parts and 22 steps involved in assembling the kit of components provided. Although the product may be esthetically pleasing once assembled, the threshold obstacle is evident which must be present to provide support for the leading edge of the roll screen as it moves across the opening.
However, a typical known sliding screen frame, for installation adjacent a patio door, when positioned across the patio door opening blocks the occupants view of the yard and may be esthetically displeasing. If the screen door is slid to the opposite position away from the opening then the opposite glass pane is obstructed as well.
None of the prior art constructions identified above known to Applicants addresses the issue which Applicants"" current invention focuses in upon. That is with all of the knowledge of those designing roll out screen assemblies which are bolted in place whether or not in a frame, none of the inventors including Applicant""s prior construction take advantage of the existing channels and tracks within windows and patio doors to allow for simplicity of installation to easily fit within known constructions for windows and patio doors.
Applicant therefore is providing a roll screen frame construction, which is standardized at its perimeter to mate and interfit with well known channels, tracks and hardware. In doing so the present roll screen design makes replacement and installation much simpler. In spite of the numerous efforts made to provide an acceptable roll screen for windows and doors there still remains a long felt need left unaddressed in the art for a roll screen assembly which may be simply and easily installed by the homeowner. Nowhere within the prior art is such a roll screen frame provided which may be merchandized as an OEM as well as an after-market product and which will fit the same constraints provided with windows and doors such as for example the well known planar screen frame which slides in a track in a frame adjacent to a patio door. These particular known frames are inexpensive.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a roll screen frame construction, which is standardized at its perimeter to mate and interfit with existing well known channels, tracks and hardware for windows and doors.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a sliding screen frame with integral roll screen housing which frame may be slid across the opening of a closure frame and which frame is also used to support the free end of the roll out screen as well.
It is another object of the invention to make such a roll out screen assembly affordable.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a screen assembly in a fully assembled or alternative knock down kit form which is easy to assemble and/or install.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a screen assembly which may be provided as a kit of components.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a screen assembly which is cost effective.
Further and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.
Reference to a roll screen assembly within this specification is to be defined as also including any screen construction which pays out from and returns to a housing whether a roll screen installed with or without a roll tube, or whether the screen is pleated in an accordion like fashion or the like or any other similar screen construction without limitation. When the term screen is utilized its is intended that other matrices such as shades, blinds, and screens whether transparent, opaque, mesh or the like is implied without limitation.
According to a primary aspect of the invention there is provided a screen frame construction for a closure assembly, preferably a roll screen, comprising framing sections having an outer perimeter side and an inner side, and a screen housing from which a screen is payed out and accumulated, said framing sections being adapted proximate the outer perimeter side to interfit with, preferably existing well known, channels, tracks and hardware for windows and doors, and said framing sections being adapted proximate the inner side to provide a guide and support for the screen as it is payed out from the housing.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a sliding screen frame for a closure assembly comprising framing sections having an outer perimeter side and a screen housing from which a screen is payed out and accumulated, wherein said framing sections are adapted proximate the outer perimeter side to interfit with the track of the closure assembly to enable the screen frame to slide across the opening of the closure assembly and the frame sections also being adapted to support the free end of the screen as it is payed out and accumulated.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a sliding screen frame for a closure assembly having an opening, said screen frame being moveable between a position wherein the screen frame is in an opening blocking position to second position wherein one is free to pass through the door opening, said screen frame comprising framing sections having two sides, and a housing wherein a screen is accumulated and payed out, preferably a roll out screen, said framing sections having two sides, a first side adapted to receive the free end of the screen, and the other side adapted to engage with channels, tracks, hardware or the like of the closure assembly, wherein said screen has a free end being moveable across the screen frame from an accumulated position within the housing, and preferably disposed on a roll, to a fully payed out extended position, the free end of the screen riding within the first side of the framing section.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a preferably slideable screen frame for a closure assembly, said frame comprising framing sections and a housing for paying out and accumulating a screen, and preferably a roll screen, said framing sections have a first and second side, the screen being moveable and guided by the first side of the framing sections between a fully extended position, whereat the screen is substantially payed out from said housing, and a fully retracted position within the housing; wherein the screen frame is adapted, proximate the second side of the framing section, to engage with and preferably slide in the, preferably existing channel, track or hardware disposed with closure assembly whether the screen is at the fully extended or the fully retracted position.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a sliding screen frame comprising frame members including an integral roll out screen housing, said frame members being adapted to allow said frame to slide across a closure frame as well as providing a support for the free end of the roll out screen. In one embodiment said frame includes rollers or wheels preferably located proximate the top and/or bottom of the frame to assist with the sliding motion of the screen frame across the closure frame opening. Preferably the rollers or wheels are included with a support bracket for supporting the roll screen in said housing. In one embodiment the preferred bracket may also include a section to engage the frame member proximate the corners to assemble the members into the screen frame and to house the roller for movement on the track of header and sill of the closure assembly. Preferably the bracket also includes supports within the brackets opposite the rollers or wheels to engage the roll tube of the roll screen.
It is not necessary in all embodiments that the screen frame be slideable within conventional constructions such as channels, tracks, and the like. The essence of the invention is therefore that the screen frame includes framing sections and a screen housing, and that each section includes an inner portion adapted to be used as a guide for the free end of the screen and an outer portion adapted to engage with and in one embodiment slide in the preferred existing channel, track or hardware disposed with closure assembly whether the screen is at the fully extended or the fully retracted position.
The invention therefore also includes a frame member for a screen frame including a housing from which a screen is payed out and accumulated, said member comprising a first portion adapted for engagement with, preferably conventional existing, window and door frame hardware, channels, tracks and the like; and a second portion adapted to guide the free end of the screen.
Therefore, to these ends according to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a kit of components for a screen frame comprising framing members, a screen housing, and a screen contained in and payed out from said housing, said framing members being firstly adapted engage with, preferably conventional existing, window and door frame hardware, channels, tracks and the like; and also being adapted to guide the free end of the screen. The first adaptation of the frame members is to provide engagement of the screen frame of the present invention with known constructions which presently engage known screens for doors, windows and patio doors, 1) such as a typical rail used with patio doors which includes a rail or the like which engages a sliding mechanism, usually a roller; or 2) such as a typical lift out screen arrangement for windows including a generally u-shaped flange for acceptance of a screen frame; or 3) such as a typical casement screen channel with engagement pins which are rotated out of position to allow screen removal; wherein the present invention is unlike the prior art constructions not permanently attached which can be readily replaced and attached by a home owner. Therefore a kit of components may be provided which includes the framing sections and the housing and roll screen which may be assembled to provide the above-mentioned screen frame. Of course the screen frame may also slide which has been described above. This however, is not absolutely necessary. The need that is being satisfied is that the present invention allows for replacement of existing screens using the same channels, rails and/or hardware provided for existing assemblies wherein the present invention is adapted to fit those channels, rails and/or hardware allowing the home owner the ease of installation without providing the requirement of an expensive installer and retro fitted parts.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a support bracket for a roll screen which comprises a support for said roll screen proximate one end of the bracket and an integral mounting part for a roller or wheel proximate the other end of the bracket. Preferably the bracket may be made from nylon, plastic, Delrin(copyright) or the like.
The framing members may be formed from nylon, plastic, steel, aluminum, fiberglass, PVC or the like by any conventional method including roll forming, pultrusion, extrusion, CNC fabrication, with no limitation being implied whatsoever.
When the term conventional and or existing hardware, channels, tracks or the like is used in this specification with reference to the various aspects of the invention described above it is implied that such hardware, channels, and tracks are utilized to secure existing planar screens found in windows, doors, patio doors and other closure assemblies whether existing, replacement or original assemblies such as but not limited to tilt and slide windows, casement windows, double hung windows, awning windows, pivoting doors, and patio doors. Further it is intended that the screen assembly of the various embodiments of the invention may be easily and simply placed or dropped into position with a minimum of effort without requiring fastening in position with the exception of rotating or retracting a holding pin or the like or making a tension adjustment to the roller. Conventionally hardware channels and/or tracks or the like are located with the various assemblies discussed above to allow this simple installation. The homeowner can therefore use conventional existing hardware for installation of the various embodiments of the present invention or alternatively if desired can provide replacement hardware which may be of any compatible shape or configuration or which may engage the conventional hardware or alternatively may replace it. Simplicity of replacement or installation is the key for our screen assembly.